1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the field of headwear and, more particularly, to headwear able to accommodate a range of head sizes, automatically fitting the wearer's head while remaining comfortable for extended use.
2. Description of the Related Art
A baseball style cap generally includes a crown main body, a visor portion that is secured to the forward edge of the crown and extends outwardly therefrom, a headband attached to the lower part of the inside of the crown, and a size controller attached to an underside of the rear of the cap. The size of the cap is adapted to fit the wearer's head using the size controller. This can be inconvenient as the wearer often must adjust the size each time the cap is worn.
To overcome this inconvenience, cap headbands have been constructed that include an elastic band made of fabric which includes spandex yarn, giving the headband size flexibility while eliminating the size controller. It has been found, however, that such a cap exerts pressure against the wearer's head which can become uncomfortable after the cap is worn for an extended period of time. In addition, the size adjustability of such a cap is limited by the lack of elasticity in the thread used to sew the headband and/or the joint between the headband and the crown.
Accordingly, a need exists for a free-size cap having a headband that can accommodate a wider range of head sizes without imposing undue pressure on the wearer so as to remain comfortable over extended time periods.